1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image recording apparatuses and image recording methods.
2. Related Art
As image recording apparatuses, printers that discharge ink from a head onto a medium such as paper and the like so as to print an image are provided. Among the printers, there exists a type of printer that includes a drying unit (heating unit) which fixes an image printed on a medium by heating the medium on which the image has been printed (for example, JP-A-2010-125830).
In some case, an image is printed on seal paper that is integrally configured of a recording sheet (recording material) in which the side opposite to the print surface is an adhesive layer, and a separator (separating material) that covers the adhesive layer. The inside of the main body of a printer is made relatively high at temperature by a drying unit. Accordingly, if the seal paper is left unprocessed for a long time in a state in which the seal paper is wound upon a transport roller (especially, a roller with a shorter outer diameter), moisture in the seal paper vaporizes so that the seal paper is made to have a tendency to curve along the transport roller. After this, if the seal paper having the tendency mentioned above is wound upon the transport roller in a state in which the portion of the seal paper having that tendency is curved to the reverse direction, the recording sheet and the separator are likely to be separated from each other.